I swallowed what now?
by Gigglesworth
Summary: Ever have one of those experiences where you accidentally swallowed the wrong meds not meant for you? Well, this happened to Tyson when he mistakenly took his grandfathers' pills and embarrassing stuff happens. Gift Fic for Tyson Kinomiya Granger


**Disclaimer: Me? Own Beyblade? Probably in my wildest dreams or alcohol induced trip-fest. I don't own Street Fighter, just borrowing memetic fighting moves. My apologies to Tyson/Takao fans. It's just that Tyson is so much fun to write.**

**This is a gift fic for Tyson Kinomiya Granger because he dedicated a story for me so I thought it was best to return the favor by writing this crazy K+ rated short crack fic. Enjoy!**

* * *

Tyson hates being sick

Who would have thought you could get a cold on a nice warm summer day? Maybe he should listen to Hilary about extra vitamin C's and if he did, he wouldn't be stuck in bed and blowing tissues. Much as he wants to go outside and do beybattles all he wants, he really can't breathe properly there's also a lingering headache that goes along having a cold. If this goes on until the end of summer, Tyson would miss all the fun and get back at school.

"I need to heal fast" Tyson said to himself

Instead of listening to concerned friends about resting in bed and drinking lots of fluids, Tyson looks at the emergency medicine cabinet for cold tablets and found two identical bottles of pills with no labels. He thought it would be best to ask his grandfather, so he calls him out loud from the other room "Gramps, which one is the cold medicine?"

His grandfather didn't hear him "the what?"

Tyson yell louder "COLD MEDICINE"

"the one on the left!"

Tyson took the bottle and took one pill on his hand but then he thought it would work much faster if he took two. So without thinking of the dangers of an overdose, Tyson took two anyway. His grandfather came in the kitchen, panting, it looked like he was running "I just remembered! That's where I put my enhancement pills!"

Tyson tilted his head sideways and ask confusedly "enhancement pills? For what?"

His grandfather looked away, a faint blush can be seen on his face out of embarrassment "well… umm.. remember the time I told you I was going to meet this lady friend? And I would bring an extra pill whenever we uhhh…" he struggled for the right words for his teenage grandson to understand "when a man and a woman really love each other and in the mood they…" he made obscene gestures with his two hands.

Tyson was horrified and almost scream "You what!?" oh my god! His grandfather is a pimp! But that's not important in Tyson's situation right now. He's more concerned of an impending raging boner.

His grandfather cheekily smiles at him "if you need help. I'll lend you some lotions and tissues"

This can't be happening…

No matter how much Tyson tried, he's still stiff and both his hands are getting sore. Without any other choices left, he decided to ask help from one of his closest, reliable and understanding friends.

They all laugh at his current condition

"wow Tyson. I can't believe you took two pills and you're only 15" Kenny remarked

"have you tried masturbating?" Ray suggested in a stifling laugh, he was still amused at Tyson's unfortunate predicament.

Tyson didn't want to act all prissy at his friends' insensitivity, no. He must bottle it all up like a man. "I already tried Ray but LOOK!" he took off his towel and showed them his erect penis much to their disgust and horror.

"My eyes!"

"Tyson! Nobody wants to see that!"

"put your towel back on!"

Kai mocks Tyson for his size "Hn. So small"

Tyson felt so insecure at the remark and covered himself "Shut up Kai!"

Each of his friends suggested an idea for ridding Tyson's 'problem'. Kenny suggested Tyson to bathe in a bathtub full of ice. It didn't work as it made Tyson's cold worse. Kenny proposed another brilliant plan "I know! You should stand upside down so all the blood flows on your head"

It was worth a try. Tyson stood upside down, his friends were holding his legs for balance and less than 10 minutes Tyson got dizzy and almost puke. His raging boner is still there. Ray let out an exasperated sigh "damn that one sure is stubborn"

"I can't believe your grandpa bought such powerful sexual enhancement pills" Kenny remarked and shook his head.

Max suggested inflicting pain on Tyson. So he repeatedly punches and kicks him pretty much everywhere. For some reason, watching Max doing this made them wonder if this was the same cheerful, innocent Max they knew and not some gleeful, sadistic torturer. "so Tyson, still having a boner" Max said, wiping a few blood from his hand. Tyson groans in pain.

"Max I really appreciate your help but…" Tyson weakly said and checks his groin area "it's still there"

"wait" Ray interjected "let me try" he gave Tyson a kick

_OOF!_

Kai joined in "Ray you're supposed to kick him here" he kicks Tyson's groin area

_Oh the pain!_

The four of them engaged in a kicking marathon and there was much protest on Tyson's side

KICK! KICK! KICK!

"ow! Guys I never agree to any of this!"

HYAKURETSU KYAKU! (LIGHTNING LEGS) Kenny tries his best to stop them from overdoing it "I think he has enough"

SHORYUKEN!

HADOUKEN!

"WHERE THE HELL DID THOSE ATTACKS COMING FROM?"

Tyson passed out cold. Ray looks at Tysons motionless body out of concern "do you think he's okay?" Max gave one last try and body slammed Tyson

this frustrates Kenny "oh c'mon! Max stop it!"

"oh shit. I think we over-did it"

"let's find out just to be sure" Kai said and gave one last kick, Kenny face palmed when he did this. No movements or sounds. They all gave up as Tysons' boner was still standing up defiantly; clearly mocking them "Rats! Well, I'm out of ideas"

Kenny wipe a sweat on his forehead "man all this hard work is making me hungry. Let's take a 15 minute break" he said and they all left the living room and towards the kitchen while Tyson still lay on the hardwood floor unconscious. When he woke up, Ray suggested the only way to rid of a boner was to watch really gross stuff on television and maybe some scary movies that can literally make them shit and piss in their pants. In about a few hours it was Ray who was regretting suggesting the idea as he hid in a corner and cried "oh shit that was so scary. What the hell was I thinking!?"

Everyone called Ray a pussy.

Now it was Kai's turn. Tyson is confident that his bestfriend/rival can come up with a brilliant idea. He can always count on Kai "what do you have in mind Kai?"

Kai smirks

Tyson frowns. He did not like the way Kai smirks because he looked like he has something evil in mind even the rest of his friends notice this too.

A person Kai contacted finally came after one long Taxi ride from the other side of town.

Tyson screams in surprise "A PROSTITUTE? Kai! Seriously?!"

"I'm always serious" Kai dead panned

Tyson would have never guess Kai's idea would involve hiring a prostitute. The older woman with a busty chest leans towards Tyson, she could tell Tyson was nervous "don't worry, I'm a very nice person".

Not to insult the older woman, Tyson politely declines and gave out his reasons "you're wonderful and all but… I'm saving myself for the one I love!" he said dramatically and the guys think its lame. The hooker thinks it sounded kind of cute. So far the plan backfired but Tyson's grandfather was happy to meet a new 'lady friend' in the house and locked themselves in the bedroom.

Kai was very disappointed at Tyson and almost called him a dumbass "Tyson, I swear your virginity makes you stupid"

"I'm just terribly SHY!" was Tyson's excuse.

Max gave up "oh well, I guess you'll have to stay in bed and wait for the effects to subside"

"It's not that easy Max! I feel horny, tired, my body ache all over when you guys beat me and this cold is also giving me a headache. Kai you're not even listening to me!"

Kai was busy talking to someone on the phone "Tala, Tyson's constant whining is getting on my nerves. He's been having perpetual boner problem. How can he get rid of that?"

Tyson can't believe it! How dare Kai share this embarrassing moment of his life to someone! This was supposed to be a secret "Kai! I can't believe you are sharing my personal problem with Tala!" after a minute of silence "So does Tala have any suggestions?" In fairness, the Blitzkrieg boys can be reliable sometimes. Surely those guys have tons of experience including his current problem.

"_tell him to jack off"_

"tried it"

"_kick him in the groin then"_

"didn't work"

"_help him score a girl"_

"I already hired a prostitute and he chickened out". Tala could hear Tyson screaming from his side "I told you I'm just shy!"

The line went silent for a while

"_oookay… take him to the hospital the doctor will handle it from there. Good luck!"_

How come they never thought of that? They rode a taxi towards the hospital and had Tyson laid down on one of the bed in the emergency room and waited for treatment. To his horror, the doctor came with a very large needle in hand "Don't worry kid this won't hurt a bit"

Tyson loudly screams and his friends recorded the whole Viagra draining process in their mobile phones much to Tyson's annoyance "You guys are so dead!" To exact revenge, Tyson sneezed at them hoping his air borne disease would infect them. The next day, Tyson was up and well while his friends caught his cold. Tyson promised to take care of them since he was the damn cold virus carrier.

Little that they know Tyson secretly mixed their soup with his grandfather's Viagra pills.

Awww Yeah! Revenge is sweet

* * *

**(A/N): Gift Fic is done! I hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
